Yeh Ishq Haaye
by FireHawk01
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] A bit Alternate Universe AU. Destiny decide's who you meet in life but only your heart that will decide's who to stay in you life. RajVi and AbhiRika based! **Writen in Hindi-English. Dialogues in Hindi**
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER_**

 _This is a work of fiction. I do not own the cast. Every real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance. The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :** Hi, this is **FireHawk01** at your service. This will be a multi-chapter fiction and you can vote for your favorite couple to be in BUT you also have to tell why you want that couple in. Furthermore, please friends, if you don't have time to review, you don't do it but if you do please just not type nice, good, amazing etc. Try to give a detailed review. (:

The song is owned by "Demi Lovato" but this fiction has plot line based on it. This fiction will be update next month due to my personal priorities. I hope you won't mind.

And this fiction will, maybe, in message language. I haven't decided. What do you say?

You have the option to choose a main protagonist who will be preferred and a secondary couple who will not have much scene.

* * *

 **Characters...**

 **Male Protagonist :** _

 **Female Protagonist :** _

 **Relatives of Male :** Mr. Avinash [Father], Miss. Amrita [Mother], _[Brother], _[Sister-in-Law], Jaya and Munmun [Sisters] and Reyansh [Son of Brother]

Relatives of female will be revealed in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

 **Sneak Peak...**

 _"What I thought was that I would never fall in love but now I does. Our marriage was a forced one. I didn't committed the crime for which I was punished, but now, I am happy that I was punished."_

 _The day I first met you_

 _You told me you'd never fall in love_

 _But now that I get you_

 _I know fear is what it really was_

 _"I always treated her as trash but she never got angry and now I repent on my sin. She won't show but she is broken, just because of me, my stubbornness. I owe her a SORRY."_

 _Now here we are,_

 _So close yet so far._

 _Haven't I passed the test?_

 _When will you realize,_

 _Baby, I'm not like the rest?_

"I went there for an entire different task but destiny had plans for me. Destiny led me to love. I didn't believe in Destiny, Miracles or fate. But now I believe that the hidden power believed to control future events are the best gifts of God."

 _Don't wanna break your heart_

 _Wanna give your heart a break_

 _I know you're scared it's wrong_

 _Like you might make a mistake_

 _There's just one life to live_

 _And there's no time to wait, to wait_

 _So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

 _Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

 _There's just so much you can take_

 _Give your heart a break_

 _Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

 _Oh yeah, yeah_

 _"_ _Destiny decide's who you meet in life but only your heart that will decide's who to stay in you life."_


	2. Chapter 2 : Character Sketch

**_DISCLAIMER_**

 _This is a work of fiction. I do not own the cast. Every real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance. The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :** Hi, this is **FireHawk01** at your service. The Protagonists are **RajVi** and **AbhiRika**. Enjoy reading! Other characters will be introduced as the story proceeds.

* * *

 **Characters...**

 **Male Protagonist...**

 _Rajat Kumar_

He is the guy who has every thing from money to good looks and a super intelligence. He is the perfect son to any pparents wish to have. He is the younger son of Mr. _Avinash_ , a business-man and Miss. _Amrita_ , a business-woman. He is the younger brother of _Abhijeet_ , a CID officer. though he is rich yet he is not ostentatious. He is a CID officer who loves his duty and is passionate for his homeland.

 **Relatives of Male...**

Mr. _Avinash_ [Father]

Mr. _Avinash_ is business-man who loves his reputation and doesn't tolerate any disgrace regarding his family. He also has connections with politicians.

Miss. _Amrita_ [Mother]

She is a business-woman, handles the import export section well. He is a caring mother, a loving wife and a good friend. Though she is rich but she has a wish that her daughter-n-law(s) should have perfection.

 _Abhijeet_ [Brother]

He is a senior officer in Crime Investigation Department, Mumbai. He is much dedicated to his country, family and laws. He can tolerate anything, but violation of human rights.

 _Tarika_ [Sister-in-Law]

 _Tarika_ is married to _Abhijeet_ but their is nothing much in their relation. She  was a Forensics Expert. She comes from strong political family.

 _Panchi_ & _Zoya_ [Sisters]

Having a sister is like having a best friend you can't get rid of. You know whatever you do, they'll still be there. The siblings hang-out, help each other, shares the weirdest secrets and that just listen, don't judge. _Rajat_ & _Abhijeet_ love _Zoya_ and Panchi more than anything. The sisters speak half word and they get what they want. _Panchi_ is doing LLB while _Zoya_ has done her matriculation.

 _Udayveer_ / _Uday_ [Son of Brother]

A sweet boy of 16 who put forward his studies before anything. A boy with thick Ran-Ban glasses, orthodontics and blown back suave hair-cut. Whenever you see him,their's a book in his hand, a walking Wikipedia.

 **Female Protagonist...**

 _Purvi Wal_

A simple girl with decent looks. She comes from a family who lives in a remote village. _Purvi_ has the qualities of head and heart.


	3. Chapter 3 : How It Started?

**_DISCLAIMER_**

 _This is a work of fiction. I do not own the cast. Every real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance. The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :** Hi, this is **FireHawk01** at your service. **Topaz007** , **RajVi Fan 123** , **KamiKaze Black** , Ananyaa bhardwaj, **arushi-nadia** , **FANTASTICMAGGI02** , **Elisha Silverpine** , luv duo nd purvi, arooj, **Candy126** , **Purvi's niharika** , **RK sweety** , **rapunzel 313** , **Nia757** thanks for your reviews.

 **RajVi Fan 123** Yes I remember you. Well, see I stole your mum's name. I hope your name is not Abhijeet, Rajat panchi or Zoya..XXD

 **FantasticMAGGI02** Thanks for your praise but this is definitely **not** going to be  a real , sweet ISHQ WALA LOVE type ki story. It's much serious story.

 ** _Abhirika do have a boy of 16 but Zoya's qualification gonna change. She is doing Chemical Engineering, currently 2nd year._**

 _People who voted for KaVi sorry, I selected RajVi because RajVi voters gave reason too but saying "Kavi plzzzz" is not my choice. If you guys had given a reason, I would have selected KavI._

* * *

 **Morning Time...**

 **AT Kumar's Place...**

It's a normal day. The family members are doing their affairs in an organised manner. Mr. _Avinash_ , _Rajat_ and _Abhijeet_ returned from jog to find the ladies at gym. _Tarika_ , _Panchi_ and _Amrita_ were very health conscious, from diet to daily routine. But there's one guy who love Sleep more than anything, she's _Zoya_. It was not easy for this youngster to wake up early in the morning. She lived on the rule:

 _Sleep Late To Wake Late In The Morning._

After performing the rituals, the family members gathered at the dining table.

Abhijeet said, _"Dad?"_

 _"Hmm..."_ Mr. Avinash said while reading the morning newspaper. It was his hobby to read the newspaper after being inspired from his grand-son Udayveer Kumar.

 _"I want to quit my job. I wanna heir our family business."_

 _"Good Joke!"_ Avinash said with stern expression.

 _"Goooooood Mroning!_ " Udayveer/Uday said, _"Well, I guess there's nothing good in this morning. What happened oldies?"_

 _"No my son. Just your daddy's joke was too lame."_ It was Amrita.

 _"It's breakfast time. No discussion. Get to the breakfast and someone please go and wake Z."_

 _"Yes Sir!"_ A servant said obediently and went upstairs to girl's room.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

 _"Ma'am...ma'am please wake up. Sir is expecting you at the breakfast table."_

After some time, Zoya spoke up.

 _"Go, tell him I'm coming."_

 _"OK ma'am."_

While downstairs, after finishing the breakfast the family members went to their respective works except Uday and Avinash.

 _"Grandpa?"_

 _"Yes, speak up."_

 _"I was thinking..."_

 _"Heya!"_ Zoya came down and wrapped her arms around her dad.

 _"We should avoid interrupting others while they speak and we should listen to what they have to say until they finish their statement."_ Uday said annoyingly.

 _"Dad! See him..."_ Zoya said complaining.

 _"Ummm...His point is true."_

 _You, too, Dad! You two always team up. That's wrong. Hey,by the way why you called me?"_

 _" Oh yeah! Come, take a seat and I tell you."_

After seated, before Avinash speak, Uday said, "Grandpa wanted to tell you that you're adopted."

 _"Huh! You moron..."_ Zoya said while standing up, ready to hit Uday.

 _"Thank you! I would take it as a compliment. By the way, do you that moron is_ _applied to people with an IQ of 51–70?"_

This statement of Uday made the trio laugh.

 **On The Other Side...**

 **CID Bureau...**

 _"OK sir!...I understand...I'll inform him."_ ACP Pradyuman entered while talking on his cell. It was clear that the person he was talking to was a higher official.

 _"Officers, gather."_ ACP ordered.

The CID Officers lined up in a blink of second.

 _"I am asked to select an officer who will help International Intelligence Squad IIS in a mission in remote village. And the person I want to go is..."_ ACP eyed everyone. " _ **Rajat**_."

 _"Sii...sir why me? I...I mean why not Daya sir or...ABHIJEET SIR!"_ Rajat asked.

Abhijeet glared Rajat as he stressed on "Abhijeet sir."

ACP asked Daya, _"Do you have any obligation, Daya?"_

 _"No Sir."_

 _"Any obligation, Abhijeet?_ " Abhijeet almost whispered.

 _"No sir."_

"I guess now, you should also not have any obligation, Rajat."

 _"Sir!"_

 _"You'll be joined by two officers that are present there already. A lady officer who is acting as the resident of that village, one male officer who claims to be a cousin of that officer. Both of them are from IIS. And you are going there are a city guy, going there to spend the holidays at that place. You will be rich guy and photography will be your hobby. We need all the possible photographs of the villagers to check our database. The village is small, have hundred to two hundred people. I hope you'll never disappoint us."_ ACP explained him.

 _"Sure sir! Sir?"_

 _"Any query?"_

 _"How will I recognize the officers. I mean there name of photographs?"_

 _"You'll get that. The will recognize you, nor you've to recognize them."_

 _"OK sir."_

 _"Now officers back to work."_ ACP clapped his hands and immediately a case was reported and officers went to investigate.

 **PS :** Any guesses for the lady and male officers?


	4. Chapter 4 : Journey to Village

**DISCLAIMER**

This is a work of fiction. I do not own the cast. Every real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance. The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted.

 **A/N :** First of all  sorry for the delay. *****Any punishment accepted***** Here is the next chapter of this fiction work. Two news for you.

1\. This fiction is going to be in Hindi-English.

2\. There will be more RajVi and AbhiRika scenes than other members of Kumar family or CID Officers.

 **KamiKaze Black** , Arooj, katherine, **Nia757** , **rapunzel 313** , **arushi-nadia, A.S Anjaana** , **bossnbear** , luv duo nd purvi, **RK** **sweety** , **FantasticMAGGI02** , xxx, **PurpleAngel1** Thanks you so much for your reviews ans extremely sorry to keep you awaiting for a long period of time.

Credit for this update goes to **RajVi Fan 123** who forced to write again as I had lost my interest in this fiction.

 **Clearification :** Abhijeet don't want to quit. It was just a joke.

* * *

 **Next Day**

A new morning filled with fun and frolic in Kumar mansion.

The break-fast tabled cackled with laughter's of Kumar family, enjoying the family moments to the fullest. The tabled was filled with healthful meals like fruits, natural juices, milk and oats. After eating breakfast, the atmosphere got senti as Rajat was to leave for the village today. Miss Amrita did Aarti of Rajat and Abhijeet and then both brothers and Tarika left for the bureau.

Abhijeet had the keys while Rajat put the suitcase in the diggy. As Abhijeet was to open the door of the drving seat, Rajat said.

 _"Aaam Bhai! Can I drive? Nhi agr ap permission de to."_ Rajat said, not making eye contact with Abhijeet.

Abhijeet didn't uttered any word just forwarded the keys the Rajat and trio left. While other members of Kumar family headed to their respective desired places.

* * *

 **At Bureau**

In the parking lot as Rajat parked the car, Tarika who was sitting on the back seat said, _"Best of luck Rajat. I am sure tm ye case ache se handle kro ge. Tm me wo spirit he jo un gaddaro ko un k anjaam tk ponchey gi. tumme yaad he tm ne Uday ko Vande Mataram yaad krai to tumhre under me ne iss desh ki mittee ki lie pyaar dekha tha. Aaj us pyaar ko tumme sabit krna hai."_

Rajat just managed to smile for the trust his Bhabhi had in him. After Tarika left, both brothers were in the car. After a long pause, Abhijeet uttered a word and Rajat felt relieved as Abhijeet had not said any word since last day when ACP sir had told his about the mission.

 _"Rajat!"_ Abhijeet said in low pitch.

 _"Boliye?"_ Rajat said.

Abhijeet replied, _"I am sure tm ye case solve zaroor kro ge. Mujhe tm pe bhrosa he."_

 _"Thank you bhai. Bhai (Long pause) ek baat pochu?"_ Rajat asked while looking at Abhijeet.

 _"HAn pocho."_

 _"Bhai ap naraz to nhi...I mean ye case mujhe, ap ko nei."_

Abhijeet cut him, _"Esa sochna b mtt agge se Rajat. Tm mere bhai ho, or case mujhe mile ye tmme kya farq prta he. Yaad rkho professional life me na koi kisi ka baap hote he na beta na bhai. I love you chote."_

Both brothers hugged each other and went inside the bureau.

After studying the case file and doing necessary work Rajat left for the village.

* * *

 **In Village**

Rajat reached the village by a bus and his phone beeped. He received a text message from an unknown number.

 _"Inspector Rajat! It's IIS officer, Inspector Mayank Desai. I am in cream coloured shirt and white loincloth. I am known by my original name here, Greet me as you are meeting me after long time and yeah! You will be Raju aka Rajat. The other IIS officer is Inspector Muskaan. She will be your sister in relation and I'm your uncle's son!_

 _Delete the message after you read and start acting!"_

Rajat deleted the message and started acting like he is searching for Mayank. He was looking at his watch back-to-back and thinking about Ins. Mayak. A man arrived and immediately ran towards Rajat.

 _"Raju bhai sa! Ap aa ge. Maafi chahte he Bhai sa, der ho gi ane me. Wo kia he na atte hue hamra beal (bull) gir gia phir dusra lana para."_ Saying this Mayank hugged Rajat.

In the hug they have the conversation. _"Abbe Mayank ke bache tu? Saale kidr tha itne dino. Or tu or criminology?"_

 _"Raju bhai keh to ap ese rhe hen jese ap to hr waqt contact me rhte hen. Wese abi me tumhri class nei lene wala coz Mussi (nick-name of Muskaan) ne. A to Z teri band bjane k lie."_

 _"Oh no dude! Wo aaft yaha kia kr rhi he. Banda sher (lion) k pinjre me chla jye lkn Muskaan k samne jaana mtlb maut ko gale lagana."_ Rajat said horrified by hearing that both of his batch-mtach were now IIS officers.

 _"Best of Luck mere bhai! Oh han! I forgot to write tmme gao se or rural atmosphere or dehati logo se chir han. Now tell me how?"_ Mayank said and Rajat acted as he was annoyed by Mayank's hug.

 _"Hey you listen! How's this Raju. I not Rajat, Rajat Desai. Mind calling me Raju, I swear I'll kill you."_ Rajat said while cleaning his sleeves.

 _(Most villagers are illiterate and don't understand English language. )_

One of the villagers, _"Mayank puttar ye kia kehta hao chora?"_

 _"Chacha Bhai sa ne prashansa ki he gao k logo ki. Kehte hen k yaha aa kr wo bohat khush hen."_ Mayank lied making Rajat annoyed.

 _"Khush rho puttar, khush rho_ " said the old man while spitting saliva when made Rajat pissed.

Mayank instructed his fellows. _"Raju bhaiya ka saman gaari me rakho."_

When Rajat came to know that 'gaari' was originally beal-gaari (Bull cart), he was furious but managed to give an angry look to Mayank who smirked and Rajat boarded the cart.

Now he was sitting on the bull cart and was surrounded by village elders and kids who are dancing and singing. It seemed Rajat was taken to be slaughtered for honor.

They reached the village residential area and Mayank took Rajat to a mud house where a woman in saari was sweeping the yard. When she heard the door open she turned and immediately ran said,

 _"Raju bhaiyaaaaaaaaaaa!"_ and she hugged Rajat tight.

"Kesi ho choti?" Rajat asked and Muskaan whispered, "You bloody fool Where have you been. You know what! I am going to kill you. No! First I'll torture you and then I'll kill you." Muskaan was very angry.

Rajat gave a "Mayank save me." look to Myank who seemed to giove me notice to Rajat.

"Me thek hu bhaiya. Pr ap to shri babu ban kr soockh kr kanta ho gye hen. Sher wale mere bhaiya ko khana nei dete they kya. Ab ap aa ge he na, me desi ghee k parathe khilao gi. Dekhna do char din me hi sehat thek ho ge ap ki. Han!" Muskaan said.'

"Muskaan! Ye figure he. Gym kr kr k me thak gia or tu khti he k me patla ho gia ho. Pagli!" Rajat said.

For the whole day people from the village came to visit Rajat as if he was an Arabian horse whom people wanted to see.

 **(About Arabian Horse :** This breed is very versatile and can do any discipline you want to. The breed is VERY intelligent and usual they can outsmart their owners/riders. Arabians are the Ferrari of the horse breeds. They are fast and sporty. **)**

* * *

 **A/N :** Thanks for reading and do tell me is my Hindi worth reading or I should write in English?

Thanks to all those who liked my drabbles on **KamiKaze Black's " Abhirika Drabbles"**.

Do review if you liked :)


	5. Chapter 5 : Just a Random Day

**DISCLAIMER**

This is a work of fiction. I do not own the cast. Every real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance. The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted.

 **A/N :** First of all  sorry for the is the next chapter of this fiction work.

arooj, Levisha, Asfa, **mithi** , shb, **rapunzel** **313** , xxx, **A.S Anjaana** & **RajVi Fan 123** thanks for reading and reviewing.

 **Levisha** Dear check my Colors Of Love, its on kaVi :) I'll update it soon. Actually, I am too much busy in my studies and other affairs that I don't have time to write :(

 **A.S Anjaana** The relations may go bad way in anytime. Right? After good times too :)

 **RajVi Fan 123** Agr friend smjha he mujhe to haq se punishment do. Pochne ki kia baat he.

* * *

 **Same Day...**

 **Night Time...**

It was full moon night. Rajat was memorized by the simplicity and beauty of village life. Away from the noise of heavy traffic, in the clean and clear atmosphere filled with greenery, Rajat was actually feeling lucky to be chosen for the mission.

 _"village is life,_ _village is felicity,_ _village is eternal,_ _villagers are immortal._ " he thought. He said to Mayank, "You guys are lucky. Almost a year in a village, no hustle and bustle. Amazing life, isn't it?"

Muskaan said, "What amazing, no electricity, no gas. And no..."

"Beauty-parlor." before Muskaan could complete her sentence, Rajat and Mayank spoke giving each other a wink and hi-five.

Muskaan gave I'll kill you look to both and then got busy with the hearth to make supper. In about thirty minutes the dinner got ready to serve on the mat laying on the floor. Rajat, Manyank and Muskaan were having dinner of Makai ki rooti with saag and lassi, the trade-mark food of village. Side by side Mayanak was giving details of the case to Rajat when they heard a noise coming from the back of the home.

"Lgta he waha koi he. Me dekhta hn." Rajat said in a dutiful voice.

Mayank replied, "Chor na billi hogi. Yeh gao he, janwaar khomte rhte hen yaha."

"Agr billi na hui to?" Rajat demanded.

"To billa hoga." Muskaan said while laughing which made Rajat annoyed.

"Oh God! Billi ka to pta nei pr pagal to yaha zror hen or wo bhi do do." Rajat said.

Before Muskaan could react, they saw a shadow outside the house, a humanly shadow. The three went out to search for the object casting shadow.

* * *

 **Mumbai...**

 **Kumar Mansion...**

 **AbhiRika's Room...**

All the family members were in their respective rooms, so do were Abhijeet and Tarika. Tarika was reading a novel while Abhijeet was taking bath. The voice of the water splashing stopped and after a while he came out of the bathroom in trousers and a towel around his neck.

"Tarika?" he asked.

"Bolo?" Tarika gave the most shortest answer.

Abhijeet asked her, "Kya sab theek nhi ho skta?"

Tarika replied after a long silence, "I don't know Abhijeet. Me chah kr b wo sab bhula nei pa rhi. Wo dard ab b mujhe drata he. Me...me...I am sorry."

ABhijeet sat beside her and looking in her eyes said, "Bhul to me bi nei skta. Wo sab hamri zindagi me kiu hua. Kitne khush the hum. Na koi ghum tha na koi shikwa shikayat or phr achanak se tofaan sa hi aa gya. Kash me wo sab hamaesha k lie bhula sakun. Kash.. "

 _'Yaad-e-Mazi Aazab Hai Ya Rab..._

 _Cheen Lay Mujh Say Hafiza Mera...!'_

Tarika, "I am sorry! Me ghalat thi...tb bi or ab bi. Ek bar iss galati ko maaf kr do."

"Ghalat to me bi tha. Daya k lie me ne tumme... I am sorry." Abhijeet said and folded his hands in front of Tarika which Tarika instantaneously grabbed and resting her head on his shoulder both gazed the stars which twinkled from bright light to faint.

 ** _Ehsas Khatam, Jazbat Dafan..._**

 ** _Dil Totty, Jan Chooty..._**

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"bhai, can I come in?" it was Panchi.

"Aa jao." Tarika said while separating from the resting posture. Panchi was there with two cups of green tea. The family had green tea every night. Panchi handed the cups to Tarika and Abhijeet and was about to go when she turned.

"Can I say something?" she asked.

"Han bolo." Both Abhijeet and Tarika spoke at the same time.

Panchi once looked at both Abhijeet and TArika and then she spoke "Ap dono k relation ki waja se please Uday ko problem me mtt daliye. Wo bht stressed rhta he. Kal us k school se complaint ai thi k us ne apne ek class-mate ko bohat buri tarah se maara or us student ko hospitalize krna pra. Wo apni frustration apne ird gird k logo pr nikal rha he. Please think of him. He is your responsibility. I hope ap smj rhe he." she explained them.

"Me baat krta ho uss se." ABhijeet said in harsh voice and before Tarika or Panchi could say anything he left the room.

* * *

 **Village...**

 **Muskaan's Residence...**

Trio were out, from different directions they were searching for the person, the shadow of whom they saw but there was no one to be seen.

"Nikl gia hath se. Shit man!" Rajat said, he added "God knows kon tha or kia chahta tha.:"

Muskaan said in a dutiful voice, "don't worry, charo taraf cameras installed hen. Let's check the footage." All nodded and went inside to check for the camera's recording.

RECORDING : A girl in heavy Ghagra Choli coloured in yellow and orange, with silver jewelry was passing with a vessel of water when a cat ran in front of her and the vessel dropped. It caused a voice and then the girl moved, which made her shadow in the full moon night.

"Oh yeh thi. Ye bhi na, hamesha ek vessel to torti hi he. Wese esi larki zindagi me kabi nei dekhi me ne. Itni masson shakal, itna khoobsurat cehra, lgta he Jannat se pari utter ai ho." Muyanak said in a dreamy voice and Rajat was also memorized by her beauty.

Indeed! She was sheer beauty.

Muskaan clapped in front of both and said, "Guys come to reality. Video's over now."

"Boys!" Muskaan shrugged.

"Girls!" Both Mayank and Rajat said making faces.

"Whatever! Now let's go to sleep." Muskaan said and occupied the laying woven bed and drifted to sleep. Mayank and Rajat also followed and took one laying on either sides of Muskaan.

Rajat once again thought for the girl in recording, while gazing the stary sky and then closed his eyes.

* * *

 **Kumar Mansion...**

 **Udayveer's Room...**

Uday was a teenager but unlike other boys of his age, he was conservative. No extra talks, no gaming, and not even net surfing. He was relaxing on the couch with his hand on his forehead, looking to the moon from the window. Suddenly, the wooden door sustain opened and the comer stormed in.

"Uday!" Abhijeet's voice was high than normal.

Uday, a bit frightened, stood up. Folding hands on his chest, looking down, he managed to say, "Yes dad!"

"You hit your class-mate. Yes or no?" ABhijeet asked in anger.

Stammering with fear, Uday said, "D-d dad! I-I I ca-n Ex-pplaiin..."

"I asked YES or NO?" Abhijeet cut him.

"Y-y-ess." Before Uday could say one more word, Abhijeet raised his hand and slapped him so hard that he nearly fell.

Abhijeet ordered, "100 push-ups!"

"But dad..." Uday protested.

"200!"

"B-uu-ttt..."

"500! Or you want more?" Abhijeet asked. "Non stop. Once you stopped, start from 1. Got it?"

Uday just nodded and Abhijeet left, not noticing the moist eyes of his son.

* * *

 **A/N :** Heya Friends! Enjoyed reading?

So, what do you think:

1\. Who is the girl in the recording?

2\. What happened in Abhijeet and Tarika's past?

3\. Oh my Allah! 500 push-ups :o Now what Uday will do?

Stay tuned to know!

And pray that I get time to update :p


	6. Chapter 6

I know I am not supposed to post Author Notes but this is to let you know I am discontinuing this story due to lack of interest. I am sorry!


End file.
